


Falling

by CuddlyToy213



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Dad Mike, Davy is short, Denial of Feelings, Friendship, Frodis, Hurt/Comfort, I mention that a lot in later chapters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyToy213/pseuds/CuddlyToy213
Summary: Micky takes a tumble and forgets some major life events. Peter is left unsure of what to do.Takes place in the TV show universe, with some real life personality added in.





	1. Chapter 1

The pad at 1334 Beechwood was quiet, as 2 of the 4 Monkees were out. Davy was on a date with yet another girl. Was it the blonde or the brunette this time? The other guys had a hard time keeping track. Mike, however, was out being more practical. He was out getting new strings for his guitar and for Peter's bass. Micky was spending the day upstairs in his and Mike's bedroom trying to come up with ideas for his next invention. Micky was always full of ideas, but his inventions rarely came to fruition or were truly beneficial. This, of course, never stopped him from trying. Peter was spending this quiet afternoon meditating in the main living space of the pad. This was something he enjoyed. Meditation was in his top 3 favorite ways to relax.

Little did he know, his world was about to be turned upside-down.

He heard Micky shouting up in his bedroom, "Peter! Peter!" which caused his ears to perk up. He looked in the direction Micky's voice was coming from.  
"Peter! I've got it!" Micky shouted as he ran through the doorway of his bedroom, heading for the spiral staircase.  
"It's a robotic arm! Maybe multiple arms! That'll play the drums so I can... OH!... SHIT!..."  
Micky stumbled on his way down the stairs.  
"Micky!" Peter shouted, no longer in his meditative trance.

Micky toppled and rolled down the stairs. His arms were flailing, attempting to catch anything to prevent him from falling further. He was unsuccessful. He fell to the bottom of the stairs and laid sprawled out as if he were sleeping.  
Peter hurried over, concerned. For a moment, he thought Micky was playing around since he looked so peaceful.  
"Micky..." he muttered, and gently prodded at the boy laying on the floor. He was not met with the smile he expected and noticed that while Micky's face looked peaceful, he also had the beginnings of a bruise on the side of his face.  
"Micky! Micky, wake up!" Peter shouted as he shook Micky's arm and gently slapped his face.  
Micky did not wake up.

* * * * *

A short while later, Peter was sitting in a waiting room of the local hospital. He was bent over with his face buried in his hands, tears leaving trails down his cheeks. The nurse had assured him that Micky was in good hands, but Peter was nearly inconsolable.

Mike hurried into the waiting room, looking flustered and worried, but also relieved to see Peter.  
"Pete, what's going on? You didn't explain in your note. What's wrong with Micky?"  
Peter thought back. Was it an hour ago he had written a note to Mike and Davy? He had lost perception of time since the moment he called for an ambulance to come help his band-mate. He recalled quickly scribbling out a note:

Mike & Davy,  
Taking Micky to hospital. He fell.  
Peter

Mike stood, waiting for an answer, "Peter! What happened?"  
Peter looked up, tears still running down his face, and said, "He fell. He came running out of your bedroom yelling about robotic arms, and then he fell down the stairs... and he wouldn't wake up..." He put his face back down in his hands and sobbed.  
Mike sat down next to Peter and placed a comforting hand on the blond's back,  
"Hey buddy, you did the right thing taking him here. I'm sure he'll come out of this just fine. And maybe he'll have learnt to not run down the stairs anymore."

Mike knew how energetic Micky could be. He could count on both hands the amount of times Micky simply walked down their spiral staircase. He remembered one instance when they were getting ready for a party they were throwing so Davy could date some authoritarian's daughter. Micky had slid down the railing and landed face first in an iced cake. Today was clearly a more serious incident requiring more than just cleaning frosting off his face.

Mike and Peter sat for another hour. Tears were no longer falling from Peter's eyes. He now just had a blank face. Mike had no idea what was going through Peter's head, and that worried him. Peter always had a very expressive face, but not now.

The nurse Peter originally spoke to came out with a man in a white coat, and she pointed him in the direction of Peter and Mike. He walked over and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Dr. Calahan, and I will be Mr. Dolenz's doctor for his hospital stay."  
"Mr. Dolenz?" Peter quietly questioned.  
"Micky," Mike replied to Peter, "Dr. Calahan, how is Micky doing?"  
"He is stable. However, he did sustain several hits to his skull, and is currently in a coma."  
"Coma?" Peter asked, "Will he be okay?"  
Peter was trying his best to hold it together in front of the doctor.  
Dr. Calahan replied, " Mr. Dolenz appears to be okay otherwise, no broken bone, blood counts are stable."  
"When do you expect him to wake up?" questioned Mike.  
"The brain is an interesting organ. I believe he is in a coma so that his body can recover from the tumble he took. He'll wake up when his body is ready. In the meantime, we will monitor him.  
Peter now had a concerned look on his face, "Can we see him?"  
"Definitely," replied the doctor, and he led Peter and Mike down the corridor to room 213.

Mike walked in first, followed by a hesitant Peter. Micky wasn't in the first bed, so it was safe to assume he was in the far bed that was hidden behind the pulled curtain. Mike gently pulled back the curtain to reveal Micky laying in the hospital bed.  
"Micky..." he said softly, and he sat down in one of the chairs at Micky's bedside. Peter stood at the foot of the bed, just staring at Micky.  
"Oh, Micky..." he whispered and tears started to fall from his eyes again. He went to the side of the bed, past Mike, and reached out to Micky. It sank in immediately, the gravity of the situation, when Peter's fingertips touched Micky's shoulder. He dropped to his knees, sobbing, "Micky, please wake up..."  
Through teary eyes, he looked up at Micky's and reached a hand up to brush aside a stray bit of hair from Micky's face. He continued to sob. 

From behind him, he heard the scraping of a chair across the floor. Mike was pulling up another chair and gently lifted Peter up to sit next to Micky in the chair.  
Mike spoke softly, "Pete, it'll be okay. He'll wake up when he's ready."  
Between sobs, Peter replied, "But what if he doesn't?"  
The look in Peter's eyes was enough to break Mike's heart. He knew how Peter must be feeling. Heartbroken.  
He took a moment to think, and then said, "You just have to believe, and give it time."  
They stayed by Micky's side until visiting hours were over. They did not talk. Peter didn't want to leave, but Mike promised they'd come back the next day.

* * * * *

As expected, Davy had not come back from his date. He usually stayed out all night. Mike wondered how so much energy could be packed into such a small body.

Mike and Peter decided they had both had enough excitement for the day and were off to bed shortly after arriving back home from the hospital.

Peter laid in bed, exhausted from the day, but was unable to fall asleep. He couldn't help but worry about Micky. He was use to the explosive energy that Micky always had. He had a knack for getting into trouble because of it, but he rarely got hurt and it was never anything they couldn't all work together to get out of. This was the first time any of the Monkees had needed to be in the hospital, other than when Mike had gotten his tonsils out.

After an hour and a half, Peter was too restless to stay in bed. He had been tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. He got out of bed and wandered out into the main living space of the pad. He thought briefly of doing yoga to relax, but he wasn't in the right headspace to do that. He then thought of having a smoke, but again was not in the right headspace. He looked to see if they had any milk, as warm milk might help him sleep, but alas, his search proved futile.

Finding himself becoming upset, and feeling lonely, he wandered upstairs and knocked lightly on Mike's bedroom door and slowly began opening it. To his surprise, Mike was awake.  
"Come on in, Pete." said Mike, quietly.  
Peter walked in. Mike was sitting up in bed. He appeared to be reading one of Micky's science fiction novels.  
"Ya, know, Pete, I don't understand how Micky can read these books. I'm having the darnedest time finding some of these ideas to be plausible."  
"He likes them though," replied Peter.

Peter walked over to Micky's bed and sat down facing Mike. Mike put the book he was reading down on his bedside table, "You couldn't sleep either."  
Peter hung his head, "No. With Micky at the hospital, and Davy not home, it's just feeling lonely. Too quiet."  
"I know what you mean, buddy."  
"Could I sleep up here tonight?" asked Peter, pulling at the blankets on Micky's bed.  
"Of course." Mike was not going to tell Peter no, not with the day he'd had.

Peter climbed under the covers, which smelled of Micky. This comforted him. He laid his head down.  
Mike settled himself in his own bed and shut off the light.  
"Goodnight Michael," said Peter.  
"Goodnight," said Mike.  
A few moments later... "Hey Mike," whispered Peter.  
"Yeah, Pete?"  
"Thank you," said Peter, thinking of how kind Mike had been that day.  
"You're welcome, buddy," said Mike, not completely sure what he was being thanked for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike, Peter, and Davy visit Micky at the hospital. Peter displays many emotions for the situation.

Peter slept all night, and rather well all things considered. He woke up to the smell of coffee and toast wafting up from the kitchen. He didn't want to leave the comforting warmth of Micky's bed, but he was also becoming very aware that he hadn't had dinner the previous night and needed to eat. His hunger won over and he got out of bed, pulled the blankets up neatly, and headed down to have some breakfast.

Mike was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee and some toast with jam, and he was reading the newspaper. Peter poured himself some coffee and sighed, remembering there was no milk. Oh well, he thought, black coffee was going to have to do.

Peter looked around for any sign that the littlest Monkee had come home, but did not see any.  
“Davy hasn't come home yet?” Peter asked Mike.  
“Nope,” replied Mike, not looking up from his newspaper, “Did you sleep alright?”  
“I guess so,” the blond replied as he stretched his arms up. Micky's bed wasn't quite as comfortable as his, but it had been comforting last night. He picked up a piece of toast from the plate in the center of the table and ate slowly.

Ten minutes later Mike was folding up the newspaper he'd just finished reading, and Peter was finishing off his second slice of toast, when the front door opened and in walked Davy. Before Davy's eyes had time to adjust to the light of the pad, Peter had run over to him and hugged him,  
“Oh, Davy! You're home!” Peter cried out.  
“Yeah, mate, of course I am. You know I wander in late if my date went well.”  
Peter released the shorter boy. Davy was surprised to see that Peter currently had tears in his eyes.  
“Hey, man. I wasn't gone that long. Don't cry.”  
Mike cleared his throat. He was standing at the table.  
“Davy, Peter, come sit. It's time for a meeting.”  
Davy looked around. “Shouldn't we wait for Micky to roll out of bed?”  
Peter let out a sob, which led to Davy giving Mike a questioning glace.  
“Uh...well, you see, Davy, this meeting is regarding Micky,” stammered Mike.

The three sat down at the table. Mike had a concerned look on his face, Peter had his face buried in his hands, and Davy was absolutely puzzled. Mike cleared his throat again, and began to speak.  
“So, uh... Davy, while you were out. You know how energetic Micky can be...”  
“Wha's going on? Did he break my maracas again?” Davy asked.  
“No.” Mike did a double-take, “Again?” he shook his head, “Well that beside the point here. He... Micky fell down the stairs.”  
Peter let out a pathetic whimper.  
“Okay?” said Davy.  
Before Mike could start again, Peter blurted out, “He fell down the stairs and now he's in a coma in the hospital!” and he sobbed hard again and put his head down. Mike reached over and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and rubbed gently.  
Davy's mouth gaped open and his eyes grew wide.  
Mike continued, “Yeah, so, Micky hit his head a few times. They said he'd probably be okay, and they are monitoring him.  
“Probably'd be okay?” questioned Davy.

* * * * *

Mike, Peter, and Davy had gotten showered and dressed before heading out to the hospital to visit Micky around 11am. It was a silent car ride. They made it safely to the hospital and found their was up to room 213.  
“ 'E looks like 'e's sleeping,” said Davy upon his first look at the boy in the bed. Peter took his place right at Micky's side again and Mike motioned for Davy to sit in the chair he had previously occupied.  
“I'm going to see if there's anyone who can update us on his condition,” said Mike as he headed out the door.

The remaining Monkees were quiet. Davy observed Peter's demeanor. Peter had pulled his chair up close to Micky's bed and stared unblinkingly at the curly haired boy. If Micky was o much as to twitch minutely, Peter would notice. Davy then observed Micky. He now had multiple bruises on his face that were a disturbing shade of purple. If the rest of his body hadn't been covered by a blanket, Davy was sure he would have seen other bruises just as bad as those on Micky's face.

Mike walked back in, “The nurse said Micky's doctor would be in soon.”  
He sat at the foot of the bed, looked at Micky, then to Peter, and to Davy. Micky looked peaceful, which was very unlike his usual energy. Peter was the epitome of sorrow. Davy seemed concerned. Mike was worried, too, about his band-mate and best friend, but he was forcing himself to remain stoic for the other guys. It's not that Mike didn't care, but he knew someone had to hold it together. Someone had to keep a clear head about them.

“Ehem,” he heard from behind him, and he noticed the other two conscious Monkees snap their heads up as if they hadn't noticed the source of the voice before it made a noise. He turned around to see that the owner of the cleared throat was Dr. Calahan.  
“Good afternoon, boys,” he said.  
The “boys” waited for the doctor to speak again, but he simply went to look over Micky's chart at the foot of the bed, and then to the bedside opposite Peter and Davy. He checked Micky's pupil response, and listened to his heart and lungs. After the doctor removed his stethoscope, Mike asked, “So, how is he?”  
Dr. Calahan replied, “Mr. Dolenz remains stable. His pupil response is normal. His heart and lungs sound good. The labs we ran last night all came back within normal range.”  
Peter looked up right at the doctor, anger in his eyes, and questioned, “If all these things are normal then why isn't he waking up?!”  
“We just have to give him time to heal,” the doctor assured, “I'll be back to check on him after a while,” and he walked out.  
Peter was seething.  
“Hey, buddy,” cooed Mike, “Calm down. It's gonna be okay.”  
Peter shot Mike a look that one would not think Peter would be capable of giving.  
“CALM DOWN? How am I supposed to calm down? They poke and prod at him but have no idea when or IF he'll wake up!”  
Davy was wide-eyed, looking at Peter. He had never seen Peter get so angry, and had rarely ever heard him raise his voice.  
Within seconds, Peter's face went from angry to sad again. Mike could see that he was feeling guilty for yelling.  
“Pete, don't beat yourself up. All we can do is wait.”

They sat for a few more moments before Mike stood and announced, “I have some errands to run, for the band and such.”  
Davy stood, “I'll come with you.”  
The two Capricorns were probably the most responsible in the group.  
Mike spoke again to Peter, “You can stay as long as you like. I'll come back later to pick you up.”  
Peter nodded.

The tallest and the shortest walked out of the room, leaving Peter alone with Micky for the first time since the incident.

“Micky,” he whispered as he moved his chair closer,  
“Please wake up. You've got to wake up.”  
He reached out and brushed Micky's hair with his fingers and ran his fingers gently over the purple splotches on Micky's face.  
He sobbed.  
“I know you have to heal before you can wake up, but I don't know what to do. I need you back...”


End file.
